koktél
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Setiap sehabis mengajar di Klub olahraga, Asui Tsuyu punya kebiasaan pergi ke kolam renang kota yang arahnya searah dengan Stasiun. Kemudian dia mendapat teman baru, seorang laki-laki seumuran dan bekerja sebagai Pro Hero berinisial Tsukoyomi. Rated M, di bagian akhir


**Setiap sehabis mengajar di Klub olahraga, Asui Tsuyu punya kebiasaan pergi ke kolam renang kota yang arahnya searah dengan Stasiun. Kemudian dia mendapat teman baru, seorang laki-laki seumuran dan bekerja sebagai Pro Hero berinisial Tsukoyomi.**

* * *

Dia berkenalan di kolam renang kota.

Pekerjaanya membuat Asui mengenal beberapa pelatih olahraga cabang lain sehingga dia mempunyai akses mudah ke dalam kolam renang tanpa perlu membeli tiket.

Bentuk anatomi tubuhnya yang mirip katak, membuat Asui secara alami menyukai olahraga renang. Sejak kecil ayahnya mengikutkan Asui kursus renang, sehingga cara berenangnya begitu indah tanpa ada kelebihan tenaga yang terbuang. Pernah juga ikut beberapa perlombaan tapi tak pernah mau mengikuti kejuaraan sampai tingkat nasional. Malah kini dia bekerja sebagai pelatih kebugaran dan pijat otot yang sudah memiliki nama.

Sama seperti Asui, setiap hari laki-laki berkepala gagak itu juga ke kolam renang kampus sendirian, berenang setiap petang. Sejak Asui mengamatinya, dia selalu memakai celana renang berwarna hitam.

Mulai dari bertukar sapa singkat, mereka lalu saling kenal.

Seusai berganti pakaian, mereka kadang sarapan bersama di kafetaria yang tersedia di fasilitas. Mereka seumuran, dia bekerja sebagai pro hero yang beraktifitas di waktu malam hari, tak pernah menyebut nama aslinya, dia mengenalkan diri sebagai Tsukoyomi.

"Seperti apa rasanya jadi pro hero, _ribbit_?" tanya Asui kepada Tsukoyomi.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang khusus, cuma membereskan penjahat dan membantu orang sebaik mungkin."

"Kalau begitu polisi lebih banyak menganggur?"

"Ada sesuatu yang kadang kurang bisa dilakukan oleh pihak kepolisan, semisal mereka tidak boleh menggunakan Quirk kecuali beberapa departemen tertentu. Berbeda dengan para pahlawan, yang memang diperbolehkan karena pekerjaan."

"Begitu," balas Asui, mengangguk-angguk kepala. "kupikir polisi juga punya kebebasan untuk bisa menggunakan Quirk mereka."

"Pahlawan juga tidak bisa mengguanakan Quirk mereka begitu saja, ada aturannya. Kami melakukannya hanya ketika saat genting, semisal bertemu penjahat di lokasi satu terjadi suatu bencana yang membutuhkan penanganan cepat."

"Menarik sekali. Aku selalu berpikir para pahlawan adalah mereka yang secara beruntung bisa menggunakan Quirk mereka karena punya lisensi, maka dari itu banyak orang-orang yang ingin jadi seorang pro hero, _ribbit_."

Asui melihat wajah Tsukoyomi tercengang mendengar ucapannya, tapi Asui cenderung mengatakan hal sejujurnya tanpa kadang bisa difilter. Hal inilah yang membuat Asui sedikit teman, tapi dia tidak menarik diri dari lingkungan sosial.

"Jika semua orang dibebaskan seperti itu, tidak ada tanggung jawab dan rasa saling percaya."

"Itu benar, mungkin sejarah akan kembali tercipta kehancuran seperti ketika fenomena kemunculan Quirk era awal terjadi. Ngomong-ngomong Tsukoyomi itu nama inisialmu kan? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Quirk atau karena kau bekerja di malam hari, _ribbit_?"

Ada rasa keenganan tersirat di mata Tsukoyomi. Asui lantas ingin meminta maaf, tapi laki-laki kepala burung itu lebih dulu menjawab.

"Quirku berhubungan dengan kegelapan, dan nama itu cocok dengan keadaanya."

"Begitu," kata Asui meminum teh untuk melemaskan kerongkongannya. "Mungkin kamu tidak kenal, tapi aku punya kenalan pro hero bernama Deku, namanya sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan Quirknya. Malahan dia Quirkless pertama yang menjadi Hero."

Sesaat ada raut terkejutan, tapi hanya sekilas dan Asui beruntung memiliki pengamatan yang jeli. "Anda mengenal Midoriya?"

"Jika itu nama asli Deku, maka iya. Tapi kami tidak begitu dekat. Deku Cuma kebetulan anggota klub olahraga tempat aku bekerja, biasanya aku membantunya untuk memberikan beberapa penyembuhan titik syaraf. Dia jarang bicara, tapi punya keunikan untuk bergumam."

"Itu terdengar seperti Midoriya untukku. Dia juga pro yang lebih banyak bekerja di malam hari. Karena cara dia bekerja memang lebih baik di malam hari."

Asui sedikit tahu soal Deku. Laki-laki brokoli yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat selama dua tahun itu pernah sedikit menceritakan pekerjaannya. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi."

"Ada pekerjaan yang membuatnya meninggalkan Jepang, aku tidak tahu begitu banyak. Kami Cuma kebetulan teman satu sekolah dan pernah beberapa kali terlibat dalam misi yang sama."

"Sepertinya banyak sekali yang harus dilakukan seorang pro hero sampai meninggalkan negeri tempat dia di lahirkan, _ribbit_."

"Mengerjakan seoptimal mungkin sebagai tugas patriot, itulah Hero."

"Neos," kata Asui. "Itu kata-kata Neos bukan? Aku pernah membaca tulisannya meski tidak sampai habis. Kupikir cara bepikirnya terhadap dunia pahlawan terlalu eksrim. Nyatanya ada juga pro hero yang malah merugikan masyrakat."

Anehnya Tsukoyomi tidak terganggu, malah sikapnya masih biasa. Memang, ada sedikit keterkejutan tapi Tsukoyomi tampak begitu ahli menjaga perasaannya.

Keduanya meski berlatar belakang beda, namun saat mengobrol bisa saling cepat mengerti sehingga terciptalah interaksi yang baik. Beberapa hari kemudian, dia menganalkan nama aslinya sebagai Tokoyami fumikage. _Hitam_, pikir Asui. Dalam hatinya dia ingin tahu seperti apa bentuk quirknya.

**()**

Keduanya tidak dapat dikatakan pendai bergaul, namun setelah berkali-kali bertemu dan mengobrol, lama-lama mereka merasakan kecocokan dan nyaman satu sama lain. Setiap sore, mereka bertemu di kolam yang sama dan jam yang sama, lalu berenang bersama-sama. Ada kalanya mereka bertanding dan Asui selalu yang paling cepat. Asui juga memberikan tips dan cara melatih tubuh agar cara berenangnya optimal, untungnya Tokoyami tipe yang cepat belajar dan segara mudah mengaplikasikannya, tapi tetap saja dalam urusan renang Asui selalu lebih cepat.

Tokoyami berpawakan pendek, tapi punya bentuk tubuh yang bagus. Bila diingat-ingat Deku juga punya bentuk tubuh yang sama bagusnya. Otot tanpa ada kelebihan daging. Asui sudah banyak memberikan pijatan syaraf yang disukai banyak pasiennya. Mereka selalu memujinya karena Asui selalu tepat menemukan titik yang diduga bermasalah dan mampu menyembuhkannya dengan baik. Karena pekerjaan itulah dia sering bersinggungan dengan tubuh manusia, dan dapat menilai dengan baik tubuh seperti apa yang sehat dan tidak sehat. Tokoyami termasuk kategori yang selalu menjaga fisik.

Mungkin kepalanya adalah kepala burung, tapi di mata Asui wajahnya rupawan. Mungkin kerena faktor Quirk, yang mengubah anatomi tubuh, sehingga hanya Asui yang bisa melihat wajah rupawan itu. Tapi meski begitu, sebenarnya Tokoyami punya daya pikat tertentu. Bisa dikatakan dia esnterik, menyukai hal-hal bertema gelap, suaranya rendah tapi saat bicara sangat cocok dengan ucapannya yang tegas dan tidak bertele-tele, bijaksana dan rendah hati. Laki-laki semacam dia akan mudah menarik perhatian masyarakat.

Dia juga bisa menjaga fashion yang dirasa cocok. Meski terkesan serba gelap, tapi itu benar-benar sempurna dan tidak kelihatan mawah, baru tahu Asui ketika Tokoyami menceritakan bahwa dia pernah belajar dibawah bimbingan pro hero Hawks yang kini masih diperingkat dua meski Endeavor sudah pensiun. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, selera Tokoyami dan Hawks cukup sama.

Tokoyami tidak begitu menyukai buku, tapi dia sangat suka film, musik khusunya yang bergenre seperti tipenya, nuansa gelap. Dia bercerita bisa bermain gitar dan pernah menunjukkan kebolehannya di atas panggung sewaktu SMA.

Tokoyami baru pindah dari Akita ke Tokyo pada musim panas tahun lalu. Rupanya dia berniat ingin lebih mandiri setelah cukup lama bekerja di kantor agensi Hawks, namun belum menemukan apartement yang cocok untuknya.

Karena kedekatan mereka, Asui mengajak Tokoyami datang ke apartemennya untuk lebih banyak mengobrol.

"Ini termasuk apartement kawasan elit, dekat dengan pusat belanja dan stasiun. Apa ini tidak berlebihan?"

"Ayahku pengembang bisnis _estate_, dia punya banyak apartement semacam ini," jelas Asui. "apartemen ini kebetulan kosong, jadi aku diperbolehkan tinggal disini daripada menyewa apartement lain, _ribbit_."

"Keluargamu pasti sangat kaya."

"Bagaimana ya, kaya atau tidak sebenyarnya sulit kujelaskan. Ayahku Cuma laki-laki yang mudah menarik orang-orang sehingga banyak yang mau bekerja untuknnya. Meski fisiknya seperti katak, dia membawahi banyak orang dalam bisnisnya. Mungkin saja ayahku sendiri tidak begitu ahli dalam hal seperti ini."

"Tapi kau menjadi instruktur olahraga?"

"Benar, aku sama sekali tidak suka dunia bisnis, jeli melihat perputaran dan mampu mencari akal untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Aku bukan tipe seperti itu, meski kecil, aku nyaman dengan kehidupanku sekarang."

"Sungguh sederhana," puji Tokoyami.

**()**

Bahkan Asui tidak pernah pindah. Rupanya apartement itu sudah diberikan untuknya sebagai warisan. Ayahnya meninggal akibat kanker prostart dan seperti tahu umurnya pendek, ketiga anaknya, dia dan kedua adiknya mendapat jatah masing-masing.

Kalau bisa Asui sebenarnya ingin pindah, tempat tinggalnya sekarang terlalu besar. Malah masih ada dua kamar kosong. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya karena merasa seperti mengkhianati ayahnya. Asui dan ayahnya, tidak dikatakan cukup dekat. Dia laki-laki yang payah dalam rumah tangga, namun melakukan yang terbaik untuk istri dan anak

Jadi ketika Asui memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ke pelatihan olahraga sebagi modal perguran tinggi jurusan serupa, sang ayah menolak mentah-metah. Pikiran ayahnya sama seperti pikiran orang tua yang belum terbuka pada umumnya, melihat pekerjaan dari segi uang dan keuntungan. Asui tidak seperti itu dan problem itu berujung pertengkaran hebat yang merenggangkan hubungan Ayah dan anak.

Sejak itu, Asui tak pernah bertegur sapa hingga ayahnya meninggal. Tapi dia masih mendapatkan warisa apartement. Sampai kapanpun. Asui Ganma adalah ayah yang susah dipahami.

Dia juga jarang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, sejak pertengkaran itu. Adik-adiknya yang lebih sering datang, dan Asui jujur mengakui kalau dia bahagia. Meski dia tidak masalah hidup sendiri karena itu akan membuatnya bebas, meski dia tidak begitu suka dengan sikap orang taunya, untuk adik-adiknya Asui akan melakukan apapun agar hubungan ikatan saudara itu tidak pernah terputus.

Kini umurnya 30, sebagai wanita sudah sewajarnya Asui mulai serius menata kehidupan. Tapi dia tidak begitu memusingkannya, dia masih punya kebebasannya, dia punya pekerjaan yang cukup membiayai hidupnya, dan masih ada atap melindunginya dari panas dan dingin. Asui Tsuyu tidak kekurangan sedikitpun.

**()**

"Ayahku seorang profesor di universitas negeri di Kyoto," kata Tokoyami. "Dia laki-laki yang suka mengembangkan proposi abstrak otaknya. Selalu mendengarkan musik dan tidak pernah bisa mengatur uang jika musuhnya adalah buku, buku-bukunya saja adalah buku yang jarang dibaca orang kebanyakan. Hampir setengah hidupnya, diisi untuk dirinya sendiri. Hampir tidak pernah memikirkan keluarga," kata Tokoyami. "Ibuku tipe penyanyang, tapi dia tidak bisa diandalkan dalam mengambil keputusan, terlalu ragu ini dan itu. sesungguhnya aku bisa sampai titik semacam ini sungguh keajaiban."

"Tidak ada adik atau saudara?"

"Hanya aku."

Tokoyami mungkin lebih menderita dibanding Asui. Setidaknya dia masih punya adik-adik yang menyayanginya. Tokoyami sejak dini harus belajar bagaimana mandiri untuk tidak mudah bergantung keluargannya. Meski dia masih dipenuhi kebutuhan duniawi, tentu kebutuhan rohaninya dia dapat dengan jalan lain. Ditambah Quirknya yang bernama Dark shadow, bayangan yang sepertinya punya kehidupan sendiri, Asui menggambarkan bagaimana kehidupan Tokoyami kecil yang tidak lebih baik darinya.

Dia menemukan jati dirinya sendirian, apa yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya, semua dia putuskan sendiri. Setidaknya Tokoyami tidak tersesat, dia memiliki kehidupan sekolah yang normal, ada teman-teman di sampingnya, ada tutor yang mengawasinya dan kini semua ini terbayar setelah puncaknya berkarir sebagai pro hero, Tsukoyomi.

Hubungan mereka masuk ke lingkung kedekatan yang lengket, perlahan masing-masing saling memahami ataupun mempercayai satu sama lain. Asui tidak tahu apa-apa yang dipikirkan Tokoyami tentangnya. Bagaimana mereka lebih sering makan bersama, pergi ke tempat-tempat tertentu berdua dan bahkan ketika Tokoyami menghabiskan waktunya di rumahnya bila tidak sedang bekerja. Salah satu rekannya mengetahui itu dan menggodannya. Asui Cuma berpikir masa bodoh, dia belum punya perasaan romantis ke si kepala burung, memang dia merasa nyaman, tapi dalam titik kedekatan intim, Asui belum bisa merasakannya.

'_**Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu' ayolah kalian membosankan!'**_

Sesosok makhluk berwarna hitam dalam bentuk bayangan muncul. Itulah Dark shadow, Quirk bayangan yang punya pemikiran sendiri. Dibanding Tokoyami yang tenang, Dark shadow cenderung kasar dan terang-terangan. Malah dia seperti pembocor rahasia Tokoyami sendiri.

"Apa? kembali Dark shadow!"

Tapi si bayangan pura-pura tuli.

'_**dia begitu membosankan dan sepertinya jual mahal, padahal ada banyak perempuan yang mengantri ingin mengencani pro hero peringkat 10'**_

"Cukup, kembali sekarang!"

'_**Yakinlah Tsu-chan, meski tubuhnya kecil, dia punya penis yang besar malahan—'**_

"Cukup!" dan bayangan itu lenyap. Sesungguhnya Asui tidak terganggu dengan_ kemeriahan_ dark shadow, malah kalu itu terjadi, momen langka seperti wajah gagak memerah itu menggemaskan.

"Jangan dengarkan omong kosong itu Asui. Dia brengsek."

"Ketika dark shadow muncul, dan mempermalukanmu, kau menjadi kurang sabaran dan sisi ketenanganmu tiba-tiba lenyap, _ribbit_."

Tokoyami memerah. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dan itu semakin membuatnya imut.

"Bearti kalian saling memiliki satu sama lain."

Dia tidak menjawab. Asui merasa bersalah lalu mengambil piring yang kosong dan mengisinya lagi dengan keripik kentang. Waktu sudah pukul 3 sore, kebetulan itu hari minggu dan waktu mereka bersama semakin banyak.

"Selamat sudah jadi pro hero nomor 10."

"Eh,0h ya terima kasih."

"Pasti melelahkan dengan popularitas itu."

"Tidak sama sekali, aku lebih banyak menghindari media," jawab Tokoyami.

"Karena itu popularitasmu naik? Terlihat keren karena menghindari dan tingkat kepuasan masyarakat yang cukup tinggi."

"Mungkin begitu."

**()**

Tokoyami rupanya tidak bisa memasak, dia sejak pindah ke Tokyo hampir banyak membeli makanan cepat saji. Asui yang anti dengan makanan yang menurut pendapatnya racun segera meminta agar si kepala burung makan di rumahnya. Asui paling rewel ketika memasak, dia selalu menggunakan bahan makan kualitas baik dan sehat, paling anti makanan olahan.

Asui memperhatikan meski fisik Tokoyami bugar, ada kelelahan luar biasa yang bisa berdampak buruk. Wanita kodok, rutin memberikan pijatan dan dia tahu keadaan tubuh laki-laki itu sungguh mengkhawatirkan.

"Kita bisa belanja sama-sama dan kau yang membayari bahan makanannya, ada supermarket yang menjual bahan makan kualitas baik meski sore hari."

"Aku mengerti," dan kesepakatan itu kemudian terbentuk.

Asui tidak keberatan memasak lebih banyak, malah dia merasa menjadi kakak kembali yang serius mengurusi adiknya. Tokoyami selalu datang sebelum bekerja dan Asui membawakan bekal untuk makanannya, dia juga memberikan tips agar Tokoyami tetap menjaga makan di rumah dengan selalu menyediakan buah dan susu kedelai. Biar makanan utama Asui sediakan.

"Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

"Kamu bilang pernah sekali, berpikir untuk menjadi hero? Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan malah menjadi instruktur olahraga."

Asui selalu bertanya kapan Tokoyami akan menanyakan hal itu. dia sudah menjelaskan sisinya dengan baik termasuk berubahnya alasan Asui untuk tidak sekolah di sekolah pahlawan."

"Mungkin karena keadaan keluargaku dan sosok ayah yang meski tidak memakasa tapi secara sadar mengarahkan anaknya untuk mengambil pekerjaan seperti dirinya. Tapi mungkin itu karena diriku sendiri melihat ada bagian dari diriku yang tidak bisa menjadi pahlawan."

Tokoyami mengangkat alis.

"Orang-orang begitu mudah mengatakan bekerja sebagai pro hero. Tapi apa benar semudah itu? bukankah pekerjaan pro hero adalah menjamin orang lain merasa aman? Kalau kita tak bisa menjamin diri sendiri bagaimana dengan orang lain? Aku memiliki sifat yang kurang baik, dan keegoisanku sendiri masih besar."

"Tidak ada manusia sempurna, aku sendiripun begitu."

"Memang, tapi aku tidak bisa menipu diriku sendiri dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. sedangkan aku tidak terlalu yakin."

Tokoyami tidak menjawab.

"Lagipula masih ada banyak orang yang aku tahu sanggup menjadi pahlawan, kau misalnya."

Ada senyum tipis di paruhnya. Dark shadow keluar tanpa sepengatuuan tuannya dan mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya. Sebelum bekerja Tokoyami dan Asui saling berpelukan, sesekali mencuri ciuman di bibir dan cuma sebatas bertukar cairan mulut.

**()**

Tokoyami terlalu sibuk karena suatu kasus yang membutuhkan kefokusan. Asui menerima pesan itu dan meminta ijin untuk memberishkan apartemen Tokoyami. Si pahlawan Tsukoyomi sendiri menginap di kantor hawks, sehinga Asui tidak begitu kahwatir, dia Cuma secara tertarur mengingatkan sang pahlawan pro agar tidak terlalu kelelahan.

Asui sendiri juga sibuk, seharian itu dia memiliki janji dengan orang-orang yang meminta jasa pijatannya dan semua janjinya dibuat oleh elit politik sakura. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya, melakukan tiga pekerjaan teliti di tiga tempat berbeda dalam satu hari bukan pekerjaan enteng. Asui pernah beberapa kali datang ke bar itu, terletak di tingkat paling atas gedung lantai 18, pemandangannya bagus, cocok sebagai tempat pesta.

Ketika memasuki bar, jam menunjuk pukul delepan. Seorang pianis terlihat sudah selesai memainkan piano dan mengambil waktu sejenak untuk istirahat. Seperti biasa Asui duduk di depan konter, memesan bronx dan kacang almond. Di hari seperti ini bar tidak begitu ramai, ada pasangan muda sedang minum koktil, tujuh laki-laki berjas yang kelihatan sedang bernegosiasi bisnis, seorang wanita membaca buku ditemani segelas martini, meneguk pelan-pelan supaya tidak mabuk.

Asui bertanya-tanya, bagaimana wanita itu bisa konsen saat membaca buku.

Dia sendiri mengenakan pakian wanita bisnis begitu memasuki hotel, pakaian olahraga yang dia kenakan saat bekerja dia simpan ke dalam tas nike yang dititipkan di lobi.

Waktu berlalu, beberapa tamu berganti. Perempuan pemesan martini kelihatannya sudah tak kuat menahan mabuk dan undur diri, sekelompok laki-laki berjas tadi masih ada di meja mereka, pasangan muda masih tampak bercumbu mesra, sesekali bertukar ciuman. Asui tidak begitu memperhatikan lagi orang-orang yang keluar masuk, dia sedang mencoba menikmati sensasi asam Bronx ditambah renyahnya kacang almond yang gurih. Sesaat, seorang laki-laki bertipe mutan menggunakan kemeja polos biru laut datang dan duduk di kursi depan konter, jaraknya Cuma terpisah tiga kursi dari tempat duduk Asui.

Asui bisa tahu kemeja laki-laki itu bukan barang murah, style nya tidak begitu buruk. Yang mencolok adalah anatomi tubuhnya yaitu humanoid anjing laut, kulitnya abu-abu kusam dan berotot, ada janggut tipis yang kelihatan lucu dipadukan kumis khas anjing laut. Sekali lihat Asui tahu laki-laki itu adalah pro hero. Barangkali dia sekedar melepas lelah dari pekerjaan dan ingin minum sebentar sebelum tidur. Sama seperti Asui. Mengonsumi alkohol secukupnya untuk menenangkan syaraf.

Hotel ini berlokasi cukup strategis, bukan hal asing melihat pro hero datang kesini sekedar melepas lelah, Asui juga kadang menemukan pro hero ketika dia datang kemari, dia bisa mengenalnya karena pro tersebut menggunakan kostum hero yang masih cocok digunakan saat santai sehingga mudah dikenali. Dia pernah bertemu Uwabami.

Asui memiliki ketertarikan yang menurutnya aneh. Dia suka laki-laki berusia 40 tahun ke atas, entah kenapa sejak usia 25 ketika pertama kali berhubungan seks, Asui selalu mengencani laki-laki di usia tersebut. Menurutnya laki-laki di usia 40 mempunyai cara seks yang lembut, tidak tergesa-gesa, namun menikmati setiap irama yang dihasilkan. Dia tidak pernah mau berhubungan dengan laki-laki muda yang menurutnya terlalu brutal.

Untuk khasus Tokoyami, meski mereka belum pernah berhubungan seks kecuali sebetas pertukaran saliva, Asui merasa laki-laki itu masuk kriterianya, lembut tidak brutal. Tapi sekali lagi seks dan rasa romantik adalah hal berbeda, mereka digunakan untuk kebutuhan yang sangat berbeda. Bagi Asui, Tokoyami adalah rekan sekaligus orang yang bisa membuatnya santai dan nyaman sejak sahabatnya Habuko-chan meninggal, sejak itu Asui belum pernah bertemu orang yang bisa menariknya cukup dekat.

Dark shadow sendiri memberi nilai tambah Tokoyami. Sisinya seperti kebalikan Tokoyami yang kalem, kadang beberapa malam Asui bermimpi dia dan Tokoyami bergulat di atas kasur dan dark shadow memiliki beberapa tempat yang akan membatu hubungan intim mereka semakin panas. Asui tidak sebodoh itu, dia tahu tokoyami menyimpan rasa untuknya, dan dia sendiri juga mengakui rasa yang sama, tapi untuk sekarang dia ingin menikmati batas hubungan mereka. Tidak terlalu terikat hingga begitu intim, ada bagian dirinya yang masih ingin bebas.

Bagi Asui ketika seorang wanita sudah memiliki laki-laki di sisinya, dia tidak boleh bermain curang di belakang, menurutnya perempuan semacam itu adalah perempuan murah dan tidak berkelas.

Tapi kebutuhan seks merupakan perkara lain, dan saat ini Asui sedang membutuhkannya.

Asui segera menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Suka Cutty Sark?" tanya Asui.

Humanoid itu tampak tersentak, menatap Asui. Air mukannya menunjukan dia belum sepenuhnya memahami apa yang ditanyakan. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah. "Ya, aku suka ini, logo di botolnya ada kapal yang kusuka."

"Anda suka kapal layar?"

"Ya, pekerjaanku sebagian besar berada di atas kapal."

Asui mengangkat gelas yang dikuti juga oleh lelaki itu setelah beberapa saat. Mereka melakukan _toast_ dalam jarak jauh.

Kemudian Asui memilih mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki itu kelihatan terkejut, tapi berhasil menutupinya. Ketika ada di sampingnya, Asui seketika itu sadar jika fisik laki-laki itu besar. Tinggi, besar dan berotot.

"Hari ini sebenarnya aku dan sahabatku ingin merayakan malam pelepasan masa lajangnya. Bulan depan dia akan menikah," kata Asui melihat gelas kosong. "Tapi tiba-tiba calon suaminya mengajaknya untuk pergi ke suatu sempat karena ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan segera. Akhirnya kami tidak jadi bertemu."

"Sangat disayangkan."

"Begitulah, padahal untuk menemukan waktu yang pas sangatlah sulit. Kami berdua sangat sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan masing-masing."

"Begitu ya."

"Tadinya aku ingin langsung pulang, tapi kupikir sayang kalau sudah sejauh ini. Ngomong-ngomong boleh menemani aku mengobrol? Atau anda ingin menikmati waku sendirian, _ribbit_?"

"Ah tidak juga, mengobrol bisa meriangkan suasana," ada nada menyelidikki dalam suaranya. Mungkin laki-laki ini melihat Asui sebagai pelacur yang mencari mangsa. Memang hal itu sendiri bukan pemandanan asing di bar ini. Tapi Asui memakai busana modis yang sering digunakan wanita karir, sehingga dia sama sekali tidak menunjukan ciri pelacur murah.

"Tinggal disekitar sini?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Asui menggeleng. "Tepatnya ada di Edogawa. Aku baru saja pulang dari kantor. Kau sendiri?"

"Ada rapat dengan rekan pro hero wilayah ini. Aku datang dari Wakayama. Karena rapatnya itu-itu saja jadi selesai lebih cepat. Kupikir tak ada salahnya menikmati bar sebelum pulang."

Asui tersenyum. _Pro hero kah?_ "Shinkanshen terakhir jam 11 malam, masih ada dua jam lagi dan stasiun cukup dekat, kurasa kita masih banyak waktu bukan?"

"Ya."

"Tadi anda menyebut pro hero, apa anda juga seorang pro hero?"

"Begitulah."

"Hebat, meski saya bukan pro hero, saya selalu melihat mereka adalah orang-orang yang bisa diandalkan. Kebetulan saya juga punya kenalan pro hero, _ribbit_."

"Terima kasih," ada senyum tipis dari humanoid itu.

"Aku sendiri mempunyai pekerjaan, menurutku pekerjaanku cukup besar, tapi dibanding pekerjaan mulia seperti anda, tentu tidak sebanding."

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak bernilai. Kalau kamu menikmatinya dan pekerjaan itu berguna bagi orang lain, pasti juga tak kalah hebat."

Asui mengangguk sopan.

Lelaki itu bernama Umiya Ichiro, pro hero yang lebih memfokuskan misi penyelamatan laut dan pantai. Di mata Asui pribadinya cukup riang, meski sesekali ada kemuraman di matanya. Dia tipe ceria dan mudah mambangun obrolan, Asui lebih banyak mendengarkan. Dia begitu membuka diri, dan banyak menceritakan hobinya. Hidupnya masih lajang, meski usianya 42 tahun, entah bagaimana Asui merasa ada nilai tambah tentang informasi lajangnya itu.

Asui sendiri, sebaik mungkin untuk tidak mengekspos dirinya, untungnya laki-laki itu tidak terlalu memaksa dan selalu bisa mencari topik lain.

Mereka berdua minum wiski Cutty Sark yang baru dibawakan lagi. Wiski campur air soda dan es untuk laki-laki, wiski campur es untuk perempuan. Lelaki itu bercerita tentang keunikan rekan kerjanya yang dia sebut kru kabin. Seorang wanita bernama Sirius tampaknya memiliki kedekatan tertentu di mata sang humanoid.

"Wah tak terasa sudah lama kita mengobrol," kata Asui melirik arloji. "Bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu, _ribbit_?"

"Boleh saja."

"Ini, mungkin agak memalukan."

"Santai saja, aku akan mencoba menjawabnya."

"Apa humanoid seperti anda punya penis yang besar?"

Lelaki itu membuka mulut sedikit, memicingkan mata, dan menatap wajah Asui lekat-lekat. Dia tampak tidak mempercayai apa yang baru di dengarnya. Namun wajah Asui menunjukan tekad yang kuat.

Mungkin karena kondisi mabuk juga, sehingga laki-laki itu tidak bisa menemukan kejernihan dalam kepalannya. "Ehm, itu sulit dijelaskan, tapi kurasa normal seperti umumnya."

"Meski anda lajang, tentu anda sudah pernah berhubungan dengan wanita lain. Dan selama itu anda masih belum bisa menilai apakah penis anda besar atau tidak?"

"Ehm, mungkin sedikit lebih besar."

"Benar?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kita bicara ini?"

"Memangnya salah? Kita sudah mengobrol tentang diri kita masing-masing dan sedikit mabuk, lalu mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi jadi saya kebetulan saja ingin berbagi tentang kesukaan saya yaitu penis yang besar. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar karena menurutku akan sangat menyakitkan. Setidaknya bisa membuat nikmat saat kita bermain di atas kasur. aku suka laki-laki yang mampu bisa bermain dengan baik, tidak tergesa-gesa dan tahu cara menyenangkan wanita, _ribbit_."

"ehm, mungkin kau suka caraku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah saat bersama wanita, mereka merasa puas tapi aku selalu bisa bermain cukup lama. Dan humanoid biasanya memang punya ukuran yang lebih besar dari ukuran normal."

"Kamu tidak bohongkan?"

"Kenapa harus berbohong seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu, coba lihat?"

"Disini?"

Asui menyeringai. "Tentu saja tidak. Anda ini sudah miring ya? Tentu kita sewa kamar dan melakukannya disana. Anda tidak mau tiba-tiba ditendang petugas karena melakukan hal tidak senonoh di depan umum. Bisa-bisa perkerjaan anda yang jadi taruhannya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Tentu saja kita bersetubuh. Masa' Cuma lihat penismu saja dan pergi begitu saja seperti sedang melihat berlian tapi ketika sudah memuaskan rasa keingintahuan pergi begitu saja."

Lelaki itu kaget melihat perubah sikap Asui yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi seringai wajah kataknya yang terkenal membuat laki-laki membeku dan tak bisa berkutik. Mungkin ini salah satu yang ada dalam diri Asui yang tidak diketahui Tokoyami. Namun Asui sendiri merasa hal semacam ini tidak perlu di perlihatkan.

Lelaki itu membayar minuman di bar, kemudian mereka berdua pergi menyewa kamar.

Penisnya memang sedikit besar daripada ukuran normal, tapi tidak terlalu besar. Saat mereka masing-masing telanjang, Asui bisa melihat semua fisik luar humanoid anjing laut. Hal itu semakin membuat panas sehingga dengan lembut dan tertatur, Asui memberikan ransangan yang selalu bisa membangkitkan sisi liar alami seorang laki-laki.

Laki-laki itu tidak bohong. Dia memang bisa memuaskan perempuan lebih lama. Dia tahu titik-titik yang membuat wanita melayang, bahkan tempo irama permainnya benar-benar membuat Asui kagum. Meski tubuhnya mungkin kecil dibanding laki-laki itu, dia tidak merasa kesusahan. Malah ini bisa disebut pengalaman seks yang paling terasa yang pernah dia rasakan.

Asui sampai ejakulasi sebanyak tiga kali, sedangkan Umiya-san bisa menahan klimaksnya sampai puncaknya yang terakhir. Malam itu Asui benar-benar puas.

Laki-laki itu begitu tenang saat tidur, sedangkan Asui sama sekali tidak tidur, malahan dia menonton televisi setelah meminta ijin pada pasangan seksnya kali ini sebelum dia terlelap. Televisi masih sibuk membahas topik pensiun Endeavor. Beberapa ahli mengatakan Jepang akan memasuki zaman baru, karena boleh dikatakan pahlawan pro di papan atas sekarang, termasuk orang-orang yang lahir di jaman milineal. Ada nama-nama seperti Shoto, Uravity dan mata Asui langsung tertuju pada sosok Tsukoyomi.

Apa yang dilakukan Tokoyami sekarang? Apa dia makan tertaur?

Dengkuran laki-laki di sampingnya begitu lembut, sehingga kesunyian kamar malam itu memberikan sensasi menenangkan di hatinya.

_Apa aku siap melepas sedikit kebebasanku bila aku menerima perasaanya nanti?_

Asui begitu fokus pada pikirannya tentang Tokoyami, sampai melewatkan malam tenang dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

* * *

***laki-laki yang diajak Asui adalah Selkie (Pro tempat Asui magang setelah festival olahraga)**

**Oke mungkin Asui kelihatan buas dan OOC, tapi hei, mugkin saja dia punya kepribadian macam begini bukan? Lagipula itulah daya tarik wanita, semakin banyak misterinya semakin seorang wanita menarik.**


End file.
